Bithia Novak
'Too many Haze Users' Bithia Novak is a dead brother of Prima & Zelenis. He is a Poltergeist Ghost, who possesses Prima's mansion. Loves to fly furnitures around and sometimes murder anyone who comes into his brother's mansion, unless special invitation. His creator is alexdavid4 (One again), and based on alexdavid2. Desciption He is an afterlife, third eldest after Zelenis as the second eldest and Prima as the eldest. He wears a Royal Purple hood and a bandana, representing as a Haze/Mist user, a Jitter Outline shirt and pants with some body parts filled in with the same colour. Has a mending red glowing eyes, 2 pair of wings and along with a green floating sword. Whole of his body parts are slightly transparent. He can move anything with his Psychic Haze power. Anything he moves, glows in green and can make it as a weapon by moving it with great force towards it's enemy. NOT NIEVE NOT NIEVE NOT NIVIE Backstory Bithia Novak died from the Devil's hand. As a soul, he escaped from 'him' and find it's way back to his homeland. As he arrives, he told the story to his members. Prima (Cyborg) and Zelenis are furious, they will find groups such as the Trumpet Gang, Team Different Dimensonia and the Alliance. So the family disbanded and tried to find a perfect group that has the right power to slay 'him'. Prima told Bithia to stay and defend his mansion, never let any intruders in unless told to. Years past, he has trained his skill with his remaining Haze power, murdered many intruders, and people called him, "First Poltergeist Ghost", as no one ever seen one Ghost like that. Gardi visit him and became good friends, because hes also a Ghost. I am creative. Very creative. Present to 5 months ago, Illuziga rampaged into the mansion and knocked out Bithia for 4 months. When he woke up, he shared it's news to Prima and went on a mission to find the Alliance to stop Illuziga. To present, he still remain in Prima's mansion, training himself and murdering more intruders. end of story can i move on? :L No one knows what was his life before his death, but only his family members know. Stats Cost: '''666666 / Unlocked by Destroying every 50 chairs (Not Enemy) as Prima in his mansion '''Health: '''460 '''DPS: 150 Level Required: 65 Speed: 30 Theme: Homestuck - Strife! 3. Dance of the Thorns Moves LMB: ''"P-syphic"'' Violently launches a random household furniture with green aura, onto mouse location in high velocity. Can be spammable, low damage and can penetrate through multiple enemies at once. The furnitues includes chairs, small tables, fridges, ovens, computers and small closets. The more gold you have, the larger the furniture will be until it reaches to it's capacity of 100K gold or more if upgraded. E Key: ''"Scrap Sword"'' Summons two swords or more if upgraded (The one shown in the avatar) floating around the player for a long period of time. When in range, automaticly launches direct to the nearest enemy and create an explosion dealing medium damage. After explosion, you need to summon another one. Has an average cooldown. R Key: ''"Possession"'' Possess a random furniture same as "P-syphic" ''but fly on a direction of your mouse where you first pressed at. If impated onto an enemy, you'll stop being the furniture you were on and deal high damage onto the enemy you hit on. Can be used for escaping, but enemies still can damage when possessed. High cooldown. '''F Key: ''"Rin-syphic"' Summons a purple portal above the player and heavily rains multiple household furniture onto the enemy, dealing massive damage when used correctly. Has a very long cooldown. Moves (Enemy) *Violently launches a random furniture directly to the closest player, dealing great damage *Drops furnitures from above at the closest player, again dealing great damage *Summons 2 swords and fires each of them towards the two closest players. If missed the player, releases a large AoE *Possess into a furniture and charge onto the closest player, dealing extreme knockback *Have a 1/6700 chance to summon a Varia School Bus. If so, insta-killing every player on the server *Releases very large pillars around the map, dealing enormous damage if not careful *Black Exclamation Mark: Stops at one place and releases a GIGA purple laser at front of him Evaluation '''Strengths:' *High Speed *High Health Weakness: *Low Damage *Steady aim *Cooldown Upgrades #Increase his health #Increase the size capacity of P-syphisc #Increase the limit of summoning Swords 50: Every Furnitures is now Golden Heres the model: Link to the Model ''' '''No hate comments, just comment what I have done wrong and next time, I'll fix it. Heres a bonus model: Link to the Model ---- ' Message of the month' Heres a theme song for Mayor Meganub: Click here !! WARNING: It's cancer !! COUGH COUGH COUGH